xunonvegafandomcom-20200213-history
Xunon Vega Chapter?: Darkness Training
Yazuni: Are you Crazy!? When we were in the Darkness Dimension the Darkness nearly consumed me while in training and it consumed both of us when we were fighting against Stranger. Raiza(with a rising temper): Do you want to defeat Akitasu or not? You have come this far and just because of what happened in a previous is going to stop you from defending the Earth against him. Well! Are You!? Both of them look down at the ground with their memories once again refreshed and their goal more clearer Tazuri: What do we have to do? Yazuni: Are you mad? Tazuri: We don't have a choice Vegeta... Yazuni clenches his teeth and looks away for a second Yazuni: I'm in! Raiza: Good! Now, listen carefully i know you two do not remember who defeated Stranger and i know Raiza you think it was me but im too modest to admit it but it wasn't me. It was you too... Yazuni and Tazuri: What!? Raiza: After you defeated Stranger he discharged dark energy when it came into contact with your body it fused with you, becoming a part of you. During the battle with Stranger you two awakened that dark energy as you had no way out giving you an enormous amount of power and with sheer force you two were able to fuse making you even stronger and in the end allowing to defeat Stranger. Meanwhile, two girls were in the backyard of the Vampire Castle, as a thunderstorm was brewing ahead. A few feet away stood a vampire with the powers of a Shinso, that goes by the name of Violet Shadow. She stood in a stance; one foot was in front of the other, and a hand was on her hip. A sneaky grin grew on her face as her eyes narrowed. Across from her was the deity, who goes by Rei Axelle, who had one leg in front of the other, and the same were with her arms. She then moved her legs to where not much space were in between them. Thunder boomed above them and the rain started dropping. Rei, with a loud battle cry, began to run up toward Violet. She then started sliding and attempted to get in between the legs of the vampire, but she quickly jumped upwards and kicked Rei from behind. Rei did a roll, but sprint up quickly as she saw the vampire about to land a heavy strike to the face. Rei grabbed her fist and threw her over her shoulder, and Violet ducked underneath and punched Rei upwards. Rei then again rolled away and got back in her stance. With a chuckle, Violet began speaking. "Oh? What's going on? Are you scared?" Her voice rose with excitement. "Oh, I'm just getting started," Rei replied as she wiped her mouth. Violet laughed again and blew a kiss as bats flew around her. "Bat's Kiss." "Radiant Frost!" An ice barrier surrounded Rei as the kiss was blown, blocking it off. Icicles had formed and began shooting from the barrier and penetrated the bats, making them squeal. Violet began running up to Rei, but snapped her fingers and darkness was completely around them. Rei could not see, so she looked around for an escaping. She then felt warm fingers wrap around her neck and choke her. "Get.. Off of me!" Fire started to blaze on her right fist and she made a powerful blow underneath Violet's chin. As the vampire was knocked backwards, everything was clear again and Violet was laid on the ground, couching up blood. "Back off." "Owch.. That hurt." Violet slowly looked at her as her eyes glowed red. Tazuri: We fused? Raiza: That's not relevant now but you two have to go back to the same state of mind to awaken that dark energy once more and let it consume you... Yazuni: What!? Raiza: Let me finish...After its consumed you will it be at its fullest and that's when you have to sieze control of it and then and only then will you access the Dark Burst. It's best while doing this you two are in two seperate locations. Raiza teleports Tazuri to one side of the planet while Yazuni to the other. Tazuri: State of Mind? What did Great Great Grandpa mean by that? What sort of state of mind? Meanwhile Yazuni: How can I go into that state of mind when i can't even remember? ( Frustration Rising) Yazuni slams his fist hard into the ground. Back to Tazuri He closes his eyes trying to remember each moment just as he reaches the part where gets consumed by darkness he gets terrified and opens his eyes. Tazuri(Panting): What the hell was that? Both Yazuni and Tazuri close their eyes one more time and recall everything just as they reach where they were consumed by darkness they don't open their eyes but let themselves slip into the flow of emotion until they are so consumed by their emotion that once again they are in the same sense of desperation. They feel cornered once more and once again the darkness begins to rise, they don't try to resist but rather they let it consume them. Their bodies begin to morph into their demonic forms once more. Raiza senses their power levels rise and he also senses that they are moving with incredible speed towards him. Raiza prepares himself. With another blink of an eye the two collide with Raiza but Raiza takes both their attacks with ease and tosses them in different directions. Raiza: Is that all you got? The two get up again Tazuri's Purple rages on with even more power and Yazuni gets engulfed in his blood red aura. Tazuri teleports behind Raiza while Yazuni teleports above him but Tazuri blocks and counters both. Raiza: Come on this is not even a challenge! Their auras begins to radiate with even more boldness until their aura consume them and makes them fuse. Their power grows incredibly which makes Raiza take a step back. Raiza: Woah! Then the aura erupts and TazuriYazuni steps out of it. Raiza and TazuriYazuni have a stare down and ready themselves for a battle of the strongest. "Heh! Transforming, eh? Guess I'm too strong for you." Rei flipped her hair back and stared directly at Violet. "Come at me bro." "I sure.. Will!" Violet stood up and took one of the hairpins and threw it directly toward Rei. As the hairpin began to multiply and explode, it did great damage to Rei, and she wasn't able to see. Dirt and grass flew everywhere and Violet shield herself with her bats, then looked back at Rei as the rocks started to rain on her. Rei was still standing there, and most of her clothing were ripped. Her shirt was torn, and her pants had holes in them. Cuts were placed all over her body and blood began to leak out like a river. She was in great pain, but she bit her lip and grit her teeth. "That wasn't very.. Nice of you. However," Rei said through ragged breaths as she crossed her hands like an X, and static began building around her. "I guess I can't be too nice back, right?" With a teasing smile, lightning clashed and then came down to Violet. As the bolt had struck her, she wasn't able to move and was in shock. Rei then ran toward Violet and began to use her Hikari Dangan, which were basically light bullets. She then ended the attack with a heavy blow to Violet's stomach. "Oh, please let me add on." She snapped her fingers twice and time had stopped for fifteen seconds. Her hair became longer and red, her skin turned lightly gray, and her eyes were red with a black ring around them. She kicked Violet up the chin, got below and kicked her in between her legs, then had her neck in her hands. As the time went up, Rei quickly and powerfully threw Violet down into the earth, creating a large creator. The demonic, red aura had hovered around her and she growled, more rain pouring. Raiza and Dark TazuriYazuni stand in little distance and stare in each others eyes with an drifting gaze , fixed upon each other. Everything became seem to become slower and slower until it felt like the entire universe was at a standstill. The two launched at each other, their fists collided in a massive explosion, their gazes still fixed unwavering. Dark TazuriYazuni raises his leg to kick Raiza but Raiza grabs it, taking advantage of the situation and tosses Dark TazuriYazuni into the ground. Raiza looking down at the ground floating in the air all his senses on high alert for the slightest movement. Dark TazuriYazuni appears behind him and tries to attack but blocks and counters it. He then teleports behind Dark TazuriYazuni and grabs by the waist, flies out at a great speed and then from their he sends Dark TazuriYazuni crashing down to the ground once more. Raiza: Is that it? Is that all you have? Dark TazuriYazuni(smirking): This is only the beginning! Dark TazuriYazuni's power begins to erupt with immense destruction causing all nearby life to witheraway to dust. Raiza looks in horror but before he can react Dark TazuriYazuni is already ontop of him. He smashes his fists against Raiza's head sending Raiza crashing to the ground but before Raiza can touch the ground he grabs him by the head and smashes it into the ground then teleports way above Raiza and launches a series of Ki blasts each stronger and more destructive than the last. He waits for the smoke to clear, Raiza launches a giant wave at him but he easily counters it. Dark TazuriYazuni: Is this all the power of the great Saiyans? Raiza(hiding in the smoke & thinking): Come on you two what's taking so long? Just as the smoke clears Raiza launches himself at Dark TazuriYazuni and the two meet once again in hand to hand combat. With each collision of their punches and kicks causing more destruction than the last. The two land on the ground at a distance, with Dark TazuriYazuni looking worn out while Raiza control his ki from transforming into a First Release and strain was becoming too much for Raiza to handle as with each contact with Dark TazuriYazuni his ki was ready to erupt and transform. Raiza and Dark TazuriYazuni charge at each other once again but this time Raiza lets Dark TazuriYazuni do all the attacking while Raiza blocks and counters as his ki slowly begins creeping to the First Release level. Dark TazuriYazuni teleports to above Raiza to punch but Raiza grabs his fist and kicks him in the gut launching him at a great height. Raiza drops to the ground trying to calm himself and his ki at the same time trying to stop it from erutping Raiza: No i have to hold out just a little bit longer! Just as Raiza looks up Dark TazuriYazuni launches a massive wave at Raiza but by then its too late for Raiza to counter it with his own but holds it with his hands but his the more he resists the more his ki begins to transform so after a few moments of resisting he lets go of the wave and it hits him with a massive explosion. Dark TazuriYazuni flies down to see Raiza's situation, he sees Raiza laying besides a rock blood covered his shirt completely obliterated while his pants had torn patches on it. Raiza was smiling and breathing heavily. As the storm continued, Violet laid there slowly transforming. Her hair was now longer, black and with red edges, and most of her clothing were torn. As she opened her eyes, there was nothing but the color red, and her fangs were sharper and longer. She looked up at Rei and, in the blink of an eye, had her hand wrapped around Rei's neck. The pressure was unbearable and Rei had trouble breathing. However, Rei took her hand and clawed at Violet's back with her sharp nails. Her nails then penetrated through the skin. Her hand was extremely deep and had began to reach her spine. Rei grabbed at her spine and jerked on, sending Violet to cry out in pain, but back away. With a loud battle cry, she made two clones of herself. One of them was sending powerful kicks to Rei's gut, one of them was giving hard blows to Rei's face, and the real one was in front of her. Violet kissed her cheek, and this burning sensation had took over Rei's body. Rei screamed, but grabbed the two clones and smashed their heads together, making their heads bleed and them vanishing into thin air. With her bloody left hand, static began to build. In her right, fire started to blaze. Violet stood there with a teasing smirk, waiting for this attack. Her wings grew out of her back and she flew backwards, a few feet between them. The wings started flapping and great bursts of air pushed against Rei. She began running toward the vampire and let out a loud battle cry. The vampire, too, began running as darkness enclosed her fists. They were about to both make a shattering blow. Dark TazuriYazuni: It's over! Dark TazuriYazuni raises his palm towards Raiza to finish what he started but suddenly a inner force stops and all of a sudden that inner force starts to erupt from within half of his face cracks off. Dark TazuriYazuni: What the hell is this? TazuriYazuni: You don't own me! A flash occurs and TazuriYazuni is left standing there panting Raiza: You did it! (he faints after that) TazuriYazuni grabs Raiza before he hits the ground TazuriYazuni it's okay Great Great Grandpa i got you. Raiza: You two have done very well... Tazuri: So does that mean our training is complete? Raiza: I am afraid not the time is drawing closer when you two shall leave to face Xicor but that time is not now. Yazuni: So what's up for today? Raiza: The Dragon Burst! Tazuri: What's that? Raiza: It's something I developed over the years while I was in the Dragon realm. Think of it as a more developed version of Mantra mode, it's stable but due to its stability it does not offer the same amount quick increase of power like the Mantra mode which is quite unstable. Tazuri: What if we were to use the Dragon Burst and the Mantra mode simultaneously? Raiza: It will give a vast amount of energy stable but the more time you use it the more damage it will cause your body so in the end if you use it too long it can kill you. So Never do that! Ever! Tazuri: Okay! Yazuni: So how do we use achieve the Dragon Burst? Raiza: Right! To achieve the Dragon Burst you have unlock all 7 type of Bursts together while fusing them together simultaneously. This part will be easy for you since you have already done it quite a few times but you have done with launching massive energy waves while this time you have to power up with each burst and simultaneously be fusing them together. Yazuni: So basically...it's something we have done but we have never done it in this way. Well let's get to it then. Raiza leaves them. Tazuri: I'll give it a try! Yazuni: Go ahead. Tazuri readies himself he starts to touch only the required types of auras inside of him. He first touches lightning takes it to the burst level then fires then water and so on....when he tries to fuse all of them it backfires and flings him backwards. Yazuni: Idiot! He touches lightning and fire and fuses and then takes them to their burst level. He does the same with Water and Wind and so on.... When he tries to fuse all of them it seems as though it is working but it backfires and flings him even farther than Tazuri. Tazuri gets to his feet and seeing what Yazuni it gives him an idea. Tazuri (whispering to himself): Please let this work... He touches Lightning, Fire and Water. Fuses them and takes them up to their burst level. He does the same with Wind, Earth and Water and at last Darkness and then he fuses all burst the burst auras start to fuse and when it is nearly complete it backfires and flings really far and does twice as much damage as the last time. Yazuni: Not as easy as it looks like! But looking at Tazuri's success rate he tries something similar. He touches Lightning, Fire, Water and Wind, fuses them and takes them up to their Burst level. Yazuni(thinking): Fusing 3 is hard enough but 4 it really is killing me. He then does the same with Earth, Light and Darkness. By the time he starts fusing them all and it looks promising but it backfires and flings him backward, the damage is more severe than Tazuri's. Tazuri pushes himself really hard to get up and barely manages to do it Tazuri: We can't give up now! We simply can't! He touches Lightning, Fire, Water, Wind, Earth, fuses all of them and then takes them up to their Burst level. The strain on his body is tremendous and it feels like his body is being crushed like a sandwich between two massive asteroids colliding together. But he keeps it together and does the same with Light and Darkness. The strain increases but he holds on and tries to fuse them the fusion is nearly complete when it starts to get unstable Raiza: No! It backfires and flings him quite a great distance and the damage done makes Yazuni's look like bruises. Yazuni(panting): Raiza, are you alright? Tazuri(barely able to talk): Yeah! Yazuni stands barely managing to do so. He touches Lightning, Fire, Water, Wind, Earth, Light. Yazuni: I can't touch darkness the strain is already too much! He fuses all of them and takes them up to their burst level. He does the same with darkness. Yazuni: Please don't backfire... He starts to fuse all of them the auras begin to fuses Yazuni: Yes...Yes it's nearly done But then it begins to destabilize Yazuni: No! It backfires and the damage done is quite severe. Yazuni faints. Tazuri gets up his entire body is shaking but he pushes himself Tazuri: I can do this! I have to! He touches all of the auras, fuses them and starts to take them up to their burst level Tazuri: Come on! Please! The strain increases Tazuri drops to the ground but manages to keep himself up with one knee. He gets up again. He keeps it together Tazuri: I won't give up! The auras fuse and a flash occurs but in that flash the energy destabilizes and flings farther than Yazuni and he faints as he hits the ground. Tazuri: I'm sorry... In that time when both of them had lost consciousness Yazuni begins to have flashes in his head of the Earth, his family and friends...Xicor and then he hears a voice Voice (quickly fading): Stabilize it! Yazuni jumps to his feet Yazuni: I got it! He touches all of the auras, fuses them and then starts to takes it up to their Burst level. The auras begin to fuse and then a flash occurs during that flash the energy begins to destabilize but simultaneously he starts to fuse it with his own energy make it stable. He sees serpent like dragon appear out of nowhere and surround his body. Yazuni: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! The flash disappears and Yazuni is left standing there all his injuries healed. He feels that his strength has gone up drastically. Miniature dragons are spiraling his legs, torso and arms. He walks up to Tazuri and lends some of his energy to him. Yazuni: Wake up! Tazuri: Whoa! Vegeta your energy is amazing and...you have tiny snakes going up and down your body. Yazuni: They're dragons! Tazuri: Oh right! So how did you do it? Yazuni: You have to fuse all 7 types of auras at the basic level then take it up to their burst level.... Tazuri: I already did that didn't work our so well Yazuni: Let me finish... As you would know a white flash during that white the aura will destabilize as it does that you have to fuse it with your own energy to make it stable. Tazuri: Awesome! He gets up and fuses all 7 types of aura at their basic level then takes it up to their burst level as he is doing that the white flash occurs once again and the energy starts to destabilize when that happens he starts to fuse it with his own energy make it stable. A dragon also appears which starts to spiral his body. Tazuri: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! The white flash disappears and Tazuri is standing there with his power gone up drastically and his appearance now similar to Yazuni's. Raiza walks out of the castle with a chicken leg in his hand. Raiza: Finally! Took you long enough! But all they see is the chicken leg Both: Mine! They jump toward Raiza and they start fighting over the chicken leg. Raiza (shouting): STOP!!!! They stop at that instant. Raiza: Now there is something I need to tell you... Just as he is about to take a bite of the chicken leg he realizes that the chicken is gone all that is left is the leg. Both Raiza and Yazuni look at Tazuri. Tazuri: Hehehe Oops! Yazuni: Oops is right give me back the chicken! They start again Raiza: STOP!!!! They stop again Raiza: Now Vegeta as of tomorrow you will not be training here anymore Yazuni: What!? Why? Raiza: Your training with me is done. It's time you train with Vegeta in the other world. Yazuni: What about Raiza!? Raiza: He will stay here and continue to train with me! Tazuri and Yazuni are training. They both have bruises and wounds but continue to train but just then their teacher comes out. Kazen: Thats enough. Its time for you two to heal. Tazuri: Its been 12 hours already. Kazen: Yes time is up. Tazuri: Alright. Yazuni: So its time to face another beast. Their teacher takes them to their chambers where fresh cothes have been layed out for them. Kazen: Rest for i will return within an hour. One hour later Kazen: Ah! So you are done... Yazuni: Sort of! Kazen: The challenge that awaits near the water dimension portal is not a beast but a demon. His name is Jinn. Yazuni: Hmmmm.......So this monster is twice as strong as the previous one. Descendant: Arent you two the least bit worried....i mean your maximum power is far too complicated. Tazuri: Oh i wouldnt worry that much....... Yazuni: You shouldnt underestimate us. Kazen: Since you are so confident then you lead them towards the demon. Descendant: Very well! Descendant leads them to the location of the beast. Tazuri: So this is the place! As the two girls were about to end the world with their powerful, bone-shattering attacks, a bell had began to rang and the sky started to become clear. Rei had her fist at Violet's cheek, and Violet had her fist at Rei's stomach. The dark aura began to lift from them and they stared at each other. They were so close, they could feel each other's breathing. "Let me sneak in a quick kiss," Violet said as she leaned toward Rei. "What the hell? Ew no!" Rei backed away and skipped, stopping a few inches away from her. Violet laughed, then looked at her friend with ease. "Oh calm down. But that was some nice training." She put her hand on her hip. "I think you're pretty powerful." "Thanks, you are too." She held out her bloody hand but flinched and put it back. "I think we both need to go take a warm bath." "We're ready to take any enemy on," Violet said as she got on her knees and began to lick the blood off of Rei's right hand. "Yeah. I think so too. We gotta train again sometime, though." Rei smiled but looked down at her friend with an annoyed face. But after she let out a loud sigh, she began to chuckle. The two then stood up and began to walk into the castle and explain to each other how they both can become stronger, but their laughs brightened up the day. Descendant: I wish you good luck Tazuri: Thanks!